The Nexters Season 1 episode 8 Stacy's Parent Problem
by SteveG12358
Summary: Stacy teams up with the Nexters to stop her father from stealing all of the other intelligences from all of the smart people in the world. In the subplot Troy thinks that he won't trust Clover if she is crushing over other men.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 8 Stacy's Parent Problems

FADE TO

INT. STACY'S PARENT'S HOUSE DAYTIME LIVING ROOM

In Stacy's Parents' house Stacy's FATHER ROBERT DALE in his 50's smooth, bossy, intelligent rude, has a comb over hairstyle and a mustache is on the phone.

ROBERT DALE

(into the phone)

Oh my…I understand doctor. Good bye.

Robert hangs up the phone and SIGHED with sadness. Then AMANDA DALE in her late 40's nice, wise, friendly has long hazel nut hair and pink eye walks into the living room with a tray of tea.

AMANDA DALE

(ask Robert)

Was that the doctor?

ROBERT DALE

Yes it is, he said that my brain capacity and memory is getting low and I only have a week until I go into memory therapy.

AMANDA DALE

How about we could go to see Stacy this week, maybe we could see her and see what's she is up too.

Robert picks up a picture of the dale family photo.

ROBERT'S POV

He looks at his family photo of him, Amanda and Stacy as a ten year old.

RETURN TO SCENE

ROBERT DALE

You mean that intelligences obsessed evil daughter of ours?

AMANDA DALE

Actually he got rehabilitated and now she works at this spy agency called WOOHP.

ROBERT DALE

WOOHP eh? We might as well. Who knows maybe she shall have something to help me with my intelligences.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION FRONT ENTRANCE DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The Next day at WOOHP Mansion Sam, Alex and Britney are walking up to the front door.

SAM

I can't believe that Troy wants to stay with Clover to continue shopping.

BRITNEY

Maybe he is just too loyal to Clover.

ALEX

Or maybe Troy just likes Clover's company.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANION GREAT ROOM LIVING AREA

They enter into the mansion where Normy, Billy, Dave, Stewart and the Twister Twins are cleaning the great area while wearing goggle on.

STACY

Alright boys keep on cleaning until 1 of you guys get the high score.

NORMY

I am totally getting the high school.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

As if I'm getting the high score.

BRITNEY

Um Stacy, what's with the boys cleaning while wearing goggles?

STACY

Oh those goggles are just keeping the boys' score.

The boys continue cleaning up in the great room.

STACY (O.S)

Each time a they clean up stains, dirt, dust or garbage they each gain 100 points on their goggles.

NORMY'S P.O.B SCORE GOGGLES

Through Normy's point of view Normy wipes the dust off of the table gaining 500 points increasing it's score to 2400. He then wipes the dust off of a lamp and gaining 200 more points.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALEX

Did Dean made them?

DEAN

Actually Stacy made them because her parents are coming today.

SAM

Her parents are coming over today when?

STACY

They are coming over in an hour.

TYLER TWISTER

They are coming in an hour.

THOMAS TWISTER

(ask Tyler )

Are you thinking what I'm thinking bro?

TYLER TWISTER

Totally Bro.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(Together)

Cleaning Tornado!

Sam, Britney, Alex, Stacy and Dean are surprised and in shock.

STACY

Boys, wait don't!

The Twister Twins SPIN together and causing DUST and DEBRIS to be SUCKED into the tornado. The Tornado disappears and the great room SPARKLES.

ALEX

Wow this place is clean very fast.

TYLER TWISTER

And look we got the high score.

NORMY

Oh man

DAVE CRUST

That's great.

STEWART DAYS

That was quick.

NORMY

I wanted the high score

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I wanted the high score.

SAM

There's still the bathrooms and kitchen to be done.

The boys run upstairs.

STEWART DAYS

I am so going to bet your high score

TYLER TWISTER

No you're not.

ALEX

(shouts up to the boys)

Remember to give Oinky a bath that will give you extra points.

CUT TO

INT. JAPANESE TEA HOUSE BEVERLY HILLS

Meanwhile at a Japanese Tea café Clover and Troy are sitting on the floor while having green tea.

TROY MIMZOA

Well I got to say that this shopping trip worked out very well for us you got your fabric for you fashion line and I got my new nun-chucks….

Then Clover starts to zone out while Troy is talking.

CLOVER'S P.O.V

While Troy is talking Clover starts to look at a hot boy who is reading a book while drinking his tea.

TROY MIMZOA

Clover...Are you listening?

RETURN TO SCENE

Clover looks worried and confused.

CLOVER

Yes, yes, I am listening to you.

TROY MIMZOA

I realize that you are starring at that man over there.

CLOVER

Fine, of course I am. What can I say I like other boys too?

TROY MIMZOA

I hope that this won't be a habit of yours.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME

Troy and Clover exit out of the Japanese café and walk into the streets while holding their shopping bags and holding each other's hands.

CLOVER

(to Troy while walking)

Troy this isn't a habit of mine, I just like to admire….

Then Clover gets distracted by a walking by man.

CLOVER( CONT'D)

…Other men from far.

TROY MIMZOA

You're doing that again.

CLOVER

(mad)

Oh as if!

TROY MIMZOA

I just saw you doing that.

CLOVER

OK fine, I do have a bad habit of it, but it's my first time in a relationship with you, I can't help it.

TROY MIMZOA

So tell me then how many guys did you crush on and their names, all in order.

CLOVER

OK there is Adam, Alexander, Andy, Arthur, and Aiden….

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MASION GREAT ROOM

Back at WOOHP Mansion the DOOR BELL RINGS. Stacy walks up to the door and OPENS it. There are her parents with Amanda having a smile on her face and Robert having a serious look on his face.

STACY

Mom, Daddy

Stacy hugs her parents while having a smile on her face.

AMANDA DALE

It's so good to see you again Stacy.

ROBERT DALE

Yes…Indeed.

STACY

Please, please come in.

Stacy and her parents walk up to the couches. Mrs. Lewis POURS some tea in some tea cups. They site down onto 1 of the couches, where Sam, Alex, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Trent, Jerry, Mrs. Lewis and the Nexters are sitting on the other couches.

STACY

Mom, dad these are my friends, Sam, Alex, Britney, Blaine, and Trent, and also my boyfriend Dean.

BRITNEY

It's very nice to meet you.

ROBERT DALE

Well thank you.

AMANDA DALE

(picking up her cup of tea)

So Stacy…Tell us about your role here in all of this?

STACY

Well I am a gadget maker, I work with Dean in the gadget laboratory where we send gadgets up to Sam Clover and Alex's office for the Nexters on their missions. Isn't that right Dean?

DEAN

Yes, and on her first day she made lots of robot suits.

ROBERT DALE

My daughter uses her creativity to make robot suits how interesting.

STACY

And Victor talk some since into me to go back to the good side.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I even did the same to my mom.

JERRY

Oh yes indeed. Victor became a great agent.

ROBERT DALE

(ask Jerry)

So Jerry, what is your roll in all of this?

JERRY

Well I and my mother are the caretakers to the other Nexters.

We live at Mount WOOHP while the other Nexters' parents are at the WOOHP containment facility.

AMANDA DALE

So speaking of your role at WOOHP could we see your work station?

STACY

Of course we can.

ROBERT DALE

Excellent.

Stacy and her parents walk out of the front door. Then Clover and Troy walk into the mansion.

CLOVER

Yancy, Zack and Zander.

TROY MIMZOA

So those are the many boys you crushed on, but what happens if they come to your site again, or what about other boys you think are attractive too.

CLOVER

Oh please that won't ever happen.

TROY MIMZOA

Yes it will. And when you have this whole crushing on other boys thing is over, I will be up in my room finishing my bibliography.

CLOVER

And I hope you do.

(to the others)

What did we miss?

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY LATER

At the WOOHP gadget laboratory Stacy, her parents and Dean enter into the laboratory.

ROBERT DALE

So this is where you work. Very interesting.

DEAN

Yeah, this is where all the gadgets are all made here.

STACY

(showing her parents to the WOOHP tubes)

We use the WOOHP tubes to suck the gadgets we made to Sam, Clover and Alex's office.

AMANDA DALE

And speaking of them, who controls WOOHP while they are on their days off?

DEAN

G.L.A.D.I.S takes over while they are on their days off.

Robert turns his attention to the robot suit making machine.

ROBERT DALE

And what is that funny contraption over there?

STACY

That's the robot suit making machine that I used on the first day to make lots of robot suits. I even continue to build robot suits.

Robert HUMS evilly.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY EVENING LATER

Later that evening, the doors to the gadget laboratory OPEN and Robert enters into the laboratory and walks up to the robot suit making machine.

He presses a button on it causing it to CHARGE up. Robert smiles evilly and TYPES down onto the keyboard of the robot suit making machine.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION KITCHEN THE NEXT DAY

The next morning at WOOHP mansion Clover YAWNS and POURS a cup of espresso for her. Then Stacy and Dean enter into the kitchen.

CLOVER

Good morning.

AMANDA DALE

Good morning, and have you seen Stacy's father lately, he wasn't in bed this morning when I got up this morning.

ALEX

No we haven't .

BRITNEY

Maybe he is just taking a morning walk.

TRENT

Um guys we have a problem with Sam today.

BLAINE

Why what's going on with her?

Then Sam walks into the kitchen all goofy like and has massive bed head.

SAM

Good night everyone, and what's for dinner?

Sam then takes a bite out of a cereal box.

ALEX

That's something you don't see every day?

CLOVER

I know…Sam's hair is totally fizzy today.

Then G.L.A.D.I.S APPEARS on the small TV screen in the kitchen.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Guy we have a problem here.

CLOVER

Call in the Nexters.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE LATER

The Nexters WOOHP down through the WOOHP tubes and into the office. They TRANSFORM into their spy uniforms.

Then Sam walks all goofy up to Victor.

SAM

Hey there everybody how are you doing today?

Sam grabs Victor's hand and shoves it into her breast.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(muffling)

Sam, Sam, what are you doing?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet could I have?

Sam pushes Victor onto the floor and grabs Billy's hand and shoves it into her breast.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(muffling)

Awesome!

ALEX

Focus Billy.

CLOVER

We know that something's wrong with Sammy, but it's also happening all over the world.

RANDY MASTERS

You mean all of the smart people are getting their intelligences sucked out?

ALEX

Exactly.

STACY

I think it's all my father's fault for this.

CLOVER

What do you mean by that?

STACY

I believe that my father's behind all of this, because he's losing memory and brain function fast.

ALEX

If it's your father you better join with the Nexters to solve this mystery.

STACY

You can count on me.

Stacy OPENS her compowered and TRANSFORMS into her spy uniform. Clover presses a button on the desk causing the drawers to OPEN and the gadgets POP out of the drawer and Normy, Dave, Jason and Madison catches them.

CLOVER

Normy, Dave, Jason, Madison you will be needing the Stop in your Track Sticky Soda, the Wrecking Ball Paddle Ball, Force Field Bracelet and the A.R.T gloves also known as the Active Rusting Touch

ALEX

And we need some of you to keep an eye on some smart people while screeching for Stacy's dad.

NORMY

Could we keep an eye on Victor's mom?

DAVE CRUST

Yeah me too.

STEWARET DAYS

I want to do it to.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No way you guys zone out when you see my mom.

NORMY

As if, name 1 time.

DISSOLVE TO

SERIES OF SHORTS – BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY

In the hallways of Beverly Hills Elementary Normy is walking down the hallway when Violet walks pass him. Normy blushes and zones out and hits a locker door.

At the Playground Dave and Stewart are playing basketball. Dave throws the ball into the net, then Violet walks by them and Stewart blushes and zones out. Suddenly he gets hit by the basketball and falls to the ground.

Victor, Billy, Jason, and the Twister Twins are walking out of the school. Then a car HORN HONKS and Violet is in the convertible and waves to Victor. Victor runs up to her, and Billy, Jason, and the Twister Twins blush and zone out. Billy walks into the school's sign, Jason hits the school flagpole and the Twister Twins walk into bench.

In the cafeteria Victor is looking through his backpack looking for his lunch box. Then Violet walks up to him and gives him his lunch box. Normy, Dave, Jason, Billy, Stewart and the Twister Twins zone out and blush while carrying their lunch trays, suddenly 1 at a time they fall head first into a garbage can.

RETURN TO SCENE

JASON HIGHTOWER

Fine you made your point.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well then stop going gaga over my mama.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sorry dude but your mom is too hot.

ALEX

Anyway good luck to all of you.

Alex presses a button on the desk causing them to get WOOHPed. Then Jerry appears on the computer screen.

JERRY

Hello ladies. How's Sam doing?

CLOVER

See for yourself.

Then Sam starts to lick on the computer screen.

JERRY

I see. But that's not what I am calling you here for. I heard about your relationship trouble with Troy right?

CLOVER

How do you know?

JERRY

I can't help it I am a spy after all, and I have a salutation for you and for Troy.

CUT TO

INT. CAPE CANAVERAL FLORIDA KENNDY SPACE CENTER

Stacy, Billy, Kitty, J.E.S.S.I.C.A and Mariana arrive at the Kennedy Space Center. People run out of the space center in fear.

MARIANA

I believe that your father is here.

STACY

You're right, now we need to know where he is.

KITTY DION

(points in the distance)

Is that him over there in the mecha suit?

They turn their attention to Robert in a mecha suit 40 feet long, with laser cannons, dozens of robot arms, rocket jets and a body of a centipede and circular robots coming out of it's body.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

Look at the robots coming out of it's body.

MARIANA

I know, I those robots help your father to become smarter.

RANDY MASTERS (V.O)

(earpiece)

Guys, there are incoming robots coming towards us while we are guarding the other scientists.

KITTY DION

(into her ear piece)

What?

CUT TO

INT. ANOTHER LABORATORY DAYTIME

At another laboratory Normy, Dave, Jason, Amy and Randy are fighting off robots that are coming into the laboratory. Normy shakes the Stop in your tracks soda and SPRAYS it at the incoming robots causing them to stick against the wall.

Dave swings the Wrecking Ball Paddle Ball at the incoming robots SMASHING them into pieces. Jason uses the A.R.T. gloves to touch onto the robots causing them to RUST QUICKLY and fall onto the ground. Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out of her mouth at the incoming robots causing them to be trapped into the bubbles. Randy leaps into the air and SLASHES his swords at the robots who are trapped in the bubbles, causing them to EXPLODE.

GIL OCEANS (V.O)

(earpiece)

Hey it's over on while we are at Victor's place too.

CUT TO

EXT. VICTOR'S HOUSE BACKYARD DAYTIME

At Victor's house, Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to SHOOT GRASS into the air and hit the incoming robots causing them to EXPLODE.

Violet and Penny are in the house watching Victor, Madison, Silvana and the Ocean twins fighting off the incoming robots.

Silvana slashes down onto her guitar causing SOUNDWAVES to come out of her guitar hitting the incoming robots causing them to EXPLODE. Madison activates her Force Field Bracelet to block the incoming broken pieces of the destroyed robots.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor sweetie what's going on?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Crazy man, trying to get everyones' brain power. Trying to stop him.

SILVANA SAGA

They just keep on coming.

MADISON

IS Stacy's dad targeting just scientist?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Not really.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the Monitoring room Jerry, Poppy, Mimi and Mrs. Lewis are TYPING down on the keyboard while video monitors show footage of people getting their brain power drained.

JERRY

(into his earpiece)

Apparently Stacy's father is more than targeting smart people, but he is also targeting regular people with high IQs.

CUT TO

EXT. SILICON VALLEY TECH COMPANY

At a tech company at Silicon Valley people are running away from the incoming robots. The Twister Twins BLOW WIND out of their hands at the robots. Stewart FIRES LASERS out of his gauntlet at the robots hitting them and causing them to EXPLODE.

Megan uses her powers to POWER DOWN the robots. Steve slashes his sword at the robots and fires LASERS out of his blunderbuss at the incoming robots. Mia grabs a robot and throws it at another robot causing it to EXPLODE.

MIA KING

There's too many of them. They just keep on coming.

RETURN TO SCENE

STACY

DADDY STOP THIS!

Robert turns his attention to Stacy and the Nexters.

ROBERT DALE

Now Stacy don't interfere with my plan into becoming smarter.

STACY

Daddy I'm not 5 years old anymore.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh burn.

STACY

Allow me to take care of my father while you guys people the civilians from the robots.

ALEX (V.O)

(Earpiece)

You better because Sam is starting to talk gibberish.

SAM (V.O)

(earpiece)

Blap, bloop, yee, gog!

Billy, Mariana, Kitty, and J.E.S.S.I.C.A run out of the space center. Stacy presses a button on her compowered, causing the Mech X-1 at 20 feet tall mecha suit with 6 robotic arms, a big red x in the middle of it's chest and Gatling laser blasters. Stacy leaps into the mecha suit and turns it on.

ROBERT DALE

What did I say young lady.

STACY

Sorry daddy, but you're up against a WOOHP agent now, and we do things a little different here.

Robert pilots his mecha suit at Stacy. Stacy FIRES a RED X LASER out of the Mech X-1 hitting Robert's mecha suit causing him to CRASH through the wall and onto the tarmac.

CUT TO

EXT. CAPE CANAVERAL TARMAC DAYTIME

Stacy leaps through the hole in the hall and out onto the tarmac. Robert gets mad and shots his mecha suit's robot arms at Stacy's Mech X-1. Stacy FIRES her laser Galting laser blasters at the robotic arms and causing them to EXPLODE.

The Mech X-1 runs at Robert's mecha suit. Robert's mecha suit wraps Stacy's Mech X-1 mecha suit and starts to CRUSH it with it's grip.

Stacy presses the ejection button in her mecha suit and EJECTS out of her mecha suit. The TP 90 a mecha suit in a shape of a tea pot, 2 stories tall, has a rocket pack on it and spout as a laser cannon FLIES towards her and Stacy leaps into it.

She FIRES the LASER at her father, hitting his mecha suit and causing it to SKID along the tarmac. He FIRES LASERS at Stacy's mecha suit. Stacy pilots the mecha suit to dodge the attack and FIRES a LASER out of the mecha suit's spout at her father's mecha suit.

Stacy's father releases the circular robots out of his mecha suit at Stacy's mecha suit and RIPS it apart. Stacy falls from the sky, but the PENGUINER a 10 feet tall mecha suit in a shape of a penguin catches her and Stacy gets into the mecha suit.

The Penguiner FLIES towards Stacy's father's mecha suit and FIRES an ICE BEAM at it, causing it to be TRAPPED in solid ice.

STACY

There you go daddy that will put you on ice.

Suddenly Robert BREAKS out of the solid ice while in the mecha suit. He hits a piece of giant ice at Stacy hitting her in the Penguiner and causing it to fall onto the ground.

Stacy stands up from the ground and the H.E.A.D (Heavily Elite Advance Droid) 20 feet tall robot has an Easter Island Head Head as a head, and brown APPEARS out of the ground. Stacy leaps into it and pilots it.

Stacy charges at her father. Robert FIRES LASERS out of his mecha suit at Stacy, but she dodges the lasers and tackles her father onto the ground.

She lifts up her father into the air while in his mecha suit and throws it into a hanger. Robert CRASHES into the hanger door.

He comes out from the hanger and throws a space shuttle rocket ship at her. She stops the space shuttle rocket ship and throws it to the side.

She FIRES a LASER out of her mecha suit's mouth at Robert's mecha suit, hitting it and causing it to FLY into the sky and CRASH onto the ground.

Stacy runs up to her father in his mecha suit.

STACY

Daddy stop this right now!

ROBERT DALE

As if young lady.

Robert's mecha suit launches his dozens of robot arms at her mecha suit and RIPS it in half and causing Stacy to fall onto the ground.

ROBERT DALE

I will not stop until I become the smartest person in the world. I won't stop until I have my smarts back and I won't stop until you give up.

Then Dean WOOHP out of the ground with 1 A.R.T. glove in his hand.

DEAN

Stacy catch!

Dean throws the A.R.T Glove at Stacy. Stacy catches the glove and puts it on. She uses it to touch Robert's mecha suit and causing it to RUST QUICKLY.

Robert's mecha suit CRACKS and SHATTER into pieces.

ROBERT DALE

No, no how dare you young lady. How dare you!

Stacy slaps her father in the face.

STACY

DADDY STOP IT, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ME!

Robert snaps out of it and realize that he is acting like Stacy.

ROBERT DALE

Oh my god. What have I done?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

You go on an evil rampage, you steal a lot IQs and you're obsessive old man.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I think what Billy is saying that you are just worried that you might not be smart like you used too.

AMANDA DALE

Honey, do you think that you are just worried that you are not going to be smart anymore?

ROBERT DALE

(sighs)

It's true. I am just worried that I won't be the smartest man in the family anymore. And since that doctor's call I am just worried. And since I took a tour of the WOOHP gadget lab I couldn't help myself. I have to do it I have to keep on being smart, but stealing it from others.

STACY

But daddy you don't need to do that. You could just take the therapy.

AMANDA DALE

And you could read more and watch more educational programs too.

DEAN

Now Mr. Dale please return everyone's knowledge and put things back to normal.

ROBERT DALE

Just call me Robert.

Dale smiles.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION FRONT ENTRANCE THE NEXT DAY

The Next Day at WOOHP Mansion Robert and Amanda are outside of the mansion with Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Trent, Troy, Jerry, Mrs. Lewis and the Nexter outside with them.

JERRY

Reports from all over the world that all of the peoples' knowledge and intelligences have return to normal.

SAM

And thank you sir for returning my intelligences.

ROBERT DALE

It was nothing. I have a change of heart from my little angel.

STACY

(blushes)

Daddy you haven't said that in years.

ROBERT DALE

Looks like I have a change of heart.

Stacy hugs her parents. Her parents enter into their car and DRIVE off.

STACY

Good bye.

SAM

Now that's over with what did you do with your relationship problem with Troy?

CLOVER

Well help us out with it and he suggested this.

Clover shows her promise ring to the others.

BRITNEY

That's it.

SILVANA SAGA

Where's the rock?

MARIANA

There is no rock.

STEVE SCHOONER

It look like a ring you get from a coin candy machine from those grocery stores.

TROY MIMZOA

Actually it's a promise ring.

CLOVER

Now each time if I go head over heels for a hot guy, I will always look at the ring to keep my promise to marry Troy.

TRENT

Now that's a good idea.

CLOVER

Now there is 1 more thing to do. Troy…how many girls had you dated before dating me?

TROY MIMZOA

(nervous)

Um…Um…Um…

Everyone starts to LAUGH.


End file.
